


Bunny Ears

by ruibin (angsthao)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Gen, i feel like i should tag more things but idk what else to tag so, mention of other idol producer trainees, subtle side zhangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsthao/pseuds/ruibin
Summary: It's Chen Linong’s first day at his new work in the office, and a few officemates want to adopt him right away.





	Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

> wow i did this in one sitting i'm- also it's the linong office!au i've been wanting to do i mean imagine linong making your office place brighter with a single smile ??? i have no job yet but wow yes amazing i'm out of words !!
> 
> reference moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/ruwuibins/status/1005090372140163073) (that redirects you to the link of this fic haha)
> 
> also here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ruwuibins) hehe
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing that!! kudos and comments are very very very well appreciated!!
> 
> ps. apologies for minor errors with regards to grammar or anything haha i got lazy to reread and check everything mua

“Good morning, sir,” the receptionist at the lobby greets Linong. “You're Chen Linong, right? The new guy accepted in the job?”

Linong nods. “Yes, it's me. I'm a little bit nervous actually.”

“Don't worry, you'll do fine! Besides, you had your tour here yesterday. I don't think you'll get lost or anything. And your office mates are friendly. They're actually a noisy bunch, but they deliver when needed.”

“I see,” Linong says in amusement. “Well then, I better get going. See you later!”

Linong starts to head for the elevators when the receptionist calls him. “Nice touch with the top. I like the necktie, cute bunny ears,” the receptionist says when Linong stops in his tracks.

Linong chuckles and heads for the elevator. The receptionist is true though, Linong’s necktie is  _ adorable _ . Employees have been smiling at him as he waits for the elevator. He smiles at them back, which makes him much more adorable to look at.

After spending some time at the elevator, Linong finally arrives at his floor. He slowly gets more nervous as he gets closer to the door of his office. Once he reaches the door, he takes a deep breath before opening it.

  


“Good morning, everyone! I'm Chen Linong, your new employee. Please take care of me,” he greets as soon as he steps in.

  


His officemates look at him from head to toe. They stop at a certain point: his necktie, as Linong finds out. He smiles shyly, showing his bright white teeth and making his eyes almost disappear.

His officemates start murmuring, telling that Linong looks so  _ cute _ , so  _ adorable _ , and that they will start looking forward to work because of Linong’s smile alone. They also notice the bunny ears, which is definitely  _ cute _ as heaven and adds a special touch to Linong's whole appearance.

Linong looks so confused with all the murmurs his office mates give him. He thinks that he might not look okay, but we all know that's not the truth.

“Oh Linong, you're here!”

Linong looks at where the voice is coming from and sees Xu Kaihao, his boss and the person who toured him around the office yesterday.

“Good morning, sir,” Linong greets him.

“Good morning, Linong,” Kaihao greets him back. “I hope you don't mind your officemates’ stares. They like you.”

Linong blurts out a confusing sound. “I just came here, why would they like me?”

“You've been the talk of the town since last night,” Kaihao shares. “I told them that you're working with us starting from today.”

“Oh, I see. By the way, where's my cubicle?”

“Ah yes, I forgot to bring you to your cubicle yesterday,” Kaihao says as he walks through the office to find Linong’s cubicle. The latter follows him behind, discreetly looking at his officemates.

“Here we are,” Kaihao says as he stops walking in front of an empty cubicle. “This is your spot. The cubicle on your left is Zheng Ruibin’s cubicle, your friend who recommend you to work here. The cubicle on your right is Lin Yanjun’s cubicle. He's a fellow Taiwanese so I'm sure both of you will get along together. The cubicle opposite to yours is Cai Xukun’s cubicle. He looks serious but he's fun to be with when you get to have meals with him.”

Linong nods as Kaihao introduces him to his neighbors. He slowly digests what he hears, taking into account who owns which cubicle.

“Anyway, I'm going for now. I still have papers to sign before I go to my meeting at ten in the morning. Don't worry, your neighbors will come soon. They still have a few minutes before official work hours start.”

“Thank you for guiding me, sir,” Linong says and shows his signature smile to Kaihao.

Kaihao chuckles. “No wonder they're finding you cute. See you later, Linong!”

Linong finally sits down and starts skimming at the papers on his desk when three people approach him from behind.

“Shut up, Justin! We're gonna say hi, that's all,” an excited voice says.

“Zhengting, can't we have a little chat with him? Work hours haven't started yet anyway,” the guy named Justin asks.

“Do you guys realize we're literally behind him,” Chengcheng, their other companion, points out.

“Oh my gosh, this is embarrassing!” Zhengting says louder than usual, which causes Linong to turn back and look at them.

“Oh, hello there! I'm Linong, the new employee,” he greets them as he usually does.

The three employees start to push each other, feeling happy that Linong greeted them. They stop after a while when they realize that Linong’s probably waiting a reply from them.

“Ah yes, hello Linong! I'm Zhengting, and these are my friends Justin and Chengcheng,” Zhengting introduces with matching hand gestures. The two others smile at him excitedly.

“It's nice meeting you,” Linong says as he shakes hands with everyone. “I hope we can work well here.”

“I'm sorry, but can I say that your top is so adorable? I love the bunny ears!” Justin exclaims. Chengcheng nudges him to calm down.

Linong laughs at the compliment. “Thank you. I've been hearing that since I arrived today.”

“Linong, you're here!” A new guy exclaims as he sits in the left cubicle beside him. He sees the trio and chuckles, “oh, don't mind them. They're really friendly to everyone here, especially to new employees.”

“I see. By the way, thanks for helping me out with the application and interview! I owe you a lot,” Linong tells the guy, which is Ruibin.

“No problem! Let's eat together at lunch, shall we?”

“Of course,” Linong tells him. “You guys can come too,” he adds to the three boys.

“Of course we'll come!” Zhengting exclaims. “Come on boys, let's go back to our place now,” he says to the two younger boys. They leave right after, and Ruibin finally manages to settle down.

“They're really noisy at times,” Ruibin shares about the three boys who when to him a while ago. “But they always finish their tasks right away. Sir Kaihao is always amazed that they manage to do their tasks properly while still being chattery around.”

“No wonder, they've been whispering behind my back before they realized I was there,” Linong shares and laughs at the thought.

“Actually, everyone's pretty noisy here. There are different degrees of noisiness though, so you won't expect that this guy would be that talkative, and so on.”

“You mean to tell me that everyone has a fun side?”

“Of course! Most of us are really close here, so when one resigns everyone gets really emotional.”

“Hey, is this my fellow Taiwanese officemate?” A new guy asks and sits at the right cubicle besides Linong's. “I'm Lin Yanjun, nice to meet you,” he introduces himself to Linong.

Linong, being the courteous guy, greets him back.

“That guy at your right is a totally different kind of noisy, and it's actually a bad kind,” Ruibin jokes as he continues his topic with Linong.

“Come on, my puns aren't bad!” Yanjun insists. “You guys only have a different sense of humor.”

“I can tell you that almost everyone in this office doesn't want to hear his jokes,” Ruibin jokes to Linong once more.

“Don't worry, I'll willingly listen to your jokes,” Linong cheerfully tells Yanjun.

“Thank you for being a great person willing to laugh at my jokes!” Yanjun cheers as he throws a fist in the air. “I won't disappoint you, I assure that!”

“I didn't say I would laugh though,” Linong jokes as he slowly gets the dynamics of his neighbors. That makes Yanjun frown jokingly, but deep inside he's really happy that someone is willing to listen at his  _ bad _ puns.

The bell rings soon after, and everyone proceeds to their assigned tasks. Xukun, another of Linong's neighbor, comes in after a few minutes. Linong greets him, and Xukun compliments his top (again, the necktie) to which Ruibin and Yanjun complimented as well.

They all progress smoothly with their tasks, and Linong’s neighbors have been diligently helping him with his papers since he has to go to different people in the office to have some papers signed. Linong meets a couple more people along the way:  Han Mubo and Qin Fen, both higher officials than him but really approachable when it comes to signing papers; Zhu Xingjie, a higher official that seems snobbish but is actually really kind; and Yue Yue, another higher official who's age ranges to Mubo and Fen’s ages but is also really approachable. They have all told Linong the same thing:  _ you're top looks really cute and I like the necktie a lot _ . Linong thinks that the bunny ears have some sort of charm that makes people see he is cute, which is honestly cute for him as well.

Four hours have passed and lunch break officially kicks in. Linong spends his lunch break with his neighbors, together with newly met officemate You Zhangjing (Yanjun’s boyfriend) at one corner of the cafeteria downstairs. Linong's neighbors have been telling him funny episodes about their office mates, including one episode from Xukun where he asked the big boss (Boss Zhang as everyone calls) to sign on a piece of scratch paper. “It's for my sister, okay,” Xukun insists, laughing at how shameless he was during that day.

“Hey, Linong!” Zhengting shouts from a few tables away. “We're coming there,” he says as he and six other people walk towards their table.

“Wow, they're a lot,” Linong unconsciously says.

“Oh, they're the seven crackheads,” Zhangjing jokes. “They're literally the noisiest bunch in the office. Some may seem really quiet but believe me, they're on a whole new level when they start talking.”

“You can't introduce the seven crackheads without introducing the nine idiots,” Zhengting jokes back to Zhangjing once he sits besides Xukun. “It's Zhangjing and Yanjun’s squad, and they're a whole lot messier than us,” Zhengting tells Linong.

“Seven crackheads or nine idiots, you're both the same anyway,” Xukun bluntly tells them. Ruibin agrees to this opinion.

“Anyway, you know Justin and Chengcheng so I'm introducing everyone else. This is Wenjun, Quanzhe, Xinchun, and Zeren, the ultimate crackhead,” Zhengting introduces, matching each name with each person on his side of the table.

“Zhengting, we all know you're the crackhead overlord,” Zeren tells him as he eats his slice of pizza.

“You're still the ultimate crackhead of all time,” Wenjun tells Zeren.

Linong realizes that their table has become much noisier when the seven crackheads arrived. Soon after, the nine idiots comes to their table (Chaoze, Dinghao, Maotong, Ruotian, Jingzuo, Honglin, Zhixie, and the two who were with Linong earlier) and it is whole chaos. Linong loves it though, and it made him more comfortable with the new environment he's going to deal with everyday. He sometimes chimes in and jokes along, and everyone finds it adorable. They also once again find Linong’s top adorable, and that the necktie is a really good statement in Linong's outfit. “You should wear more bunny ear neckties,” Dinghao suggests to him.

Lunch ends after a few minutes, and they finally go back to work. A couple of other employees came to Linong's cubicle to welcome him: Qian Zhenghao, Wang Ziyi, Li Xikan, Ling Chao, Xu Shengen, Jing Peiyao, and Hu Zhibang to name a few. They all tell him that his top is cute and his necktie makes it really cute. Linong has been hearing the same compliment since morning, but he's really happy to hear compliments so he doesn't mind that everyone has been saying the same compliment all over again. Kaihao comes back to him and checks him if he's doing fine, and Linong tells him that everyone is kind to him and that they've been saying his necktie is cute. “They all love you already,” Kaihao says after Linong tells him about his day so far. “They really love your smile a lot. Even the higher officials makes them want to adopt you as their own child. That includes me honestly.” Linong giggles at the statement, imagining that he would be everyone's child and everyone will shower him with love and affection. He doesn't expect to be this  _ loved _ in his office, and for the record it is only his first day. Kaihao leaves after a while to go back to his tasks, while everyone else continues to work on their own assignments as well.

“In a span of a day, the office's atmosphere suddenly became so light,” Ruibin tells him once he's done with his work. “Everyone literally showed heart eyes at you today.”

“You must be joking,” Linong tells him as he finishes his last task for the day. “It's probably because of the necktie.”

“Look, it's not about the necktie. Fine, not  _ only _ about the necktie,” Ruibin corrects himself. “I've heard that the moment you got in, you greeted the whole office. and you've been constantly greeting everyone who comes into eye contact with you. You've been so polite all day and that honestly gives a fresh air here since we're all into fistbump or handshakes, or even simple waves and eye contacts, when we greet each other. It reminds us of how we were back then when we were still new and how we would greet literally everyone. I hope that doesn't change.”

Linong smiles at Ruibin’s sharing.  _ Ah, it feels good to be complimented through my manners _ , he thinks. “Thank you. I'll do my best everyday.”

Everyone around Linong’s cubicle ended their work earlier so they continued sharing stories about the employees. Linong thinks that everyone works really hard in their jobs, and that he'll also work hard in his job too.

The bell once again rings at six in the evening, signalling that the day is finally done. Linong bids goodbye to everyone before he leaves the office, making a lot of them bid goodbye back and tell him more sweet compliments, which makes him laugh adorably. Everyone loves his laugh. He soon leaves the floor and reaches the receptionist back at the lobby and he tells the receptionist how nice his office mates were, which makes the receptionist really happy that Linong is able to adjust to his workplace quickly. He then says goodbye to the receptionist and hopes that he meets him again tomorrow.

Overall, Linong's first day went well, and he's starting to love his job already not only because he enjoys what he's doing but also because his office mates were nice to him as well.

  


The next morning comes, and Linong sees the same receptionist from yesterday once he reaches the lobby.

“Oh, you snapped with your outfit,” the receptionist tells him.

If Linong wore a cute top with bunny ears as necktie yesterday, he's wearing a plain black top and a dark blue coat and pair of pants to match with it. It seems like Linong had a 180-degree transformation overnight.

Linong laughs brightly, which makes the receptionist smile. “I guess some things don't change that quick,” he says, referring to Linong’s bright laugh.

“See you later, then,” Linong tells the receptionist as he heads for the elevator.

He does his same routine from yesterday once he reaches his floor: greet everyone a good morning. The reactions from both days are different though, as most of his office mates have their mouths open this time.

“You grew up so fast,” Mubo tells him as he walks through the office to have someone sign some papers. “It feels like my child is suddenly a teenager, even if I don't have a child.”

Everyone else inside pretty much have the same sentiment as Mubo, that Linong seems to grow fast just because he wears an entirely different outfit from yesterday.

Linong chuckles at them and says, “come on guys, it's still the adorable Linong you met yesterday! All my other bunny ears neckties were at the laundry so I decided to pull off this look for now.”

Everyone let out some  _ aww _ ’s. Linong is truly their cute child in their hearts.


End file.
